Harry Potter and The White Phoenix
by thou-art-clotpole
Summary: Harry Potter deals with a controlling Dumbledore, a kind Snape, New friends, A beautiful best mate's sister, and a White Phoenix. What will occur during Harry's second year? How will he deal with the new bond forming within him? (Rated M for Violence and Language)


_**Harry Potter and The White Phoenix**_

**Disclaimer: There is abuse in this chapter and there will be references and instances where it will come up again. If you are sensitive**** to this topic, please make sure you are okay with reading further. (Just saying, it's T rated for a reason)**

**Chapter 1: Harry Potter Sir's Miss Wheezy  
**

Harry stared at a molding spot in the tattered ceiling, atop of his tattered mattress, in the smallest bedroom, on the second floor of number 4 Privet Drive. He was finally released from his chores after being kicked from cleaning the kitchen so he wouldn't touch his aunt's prized cake. He groaned quietly, struggling to sit up without popping another spring inside the mattress. Harry sighed, staring at his snowy white owl that has had no letters to deliver all summer, or even the chance to stretch her wings.

After getting up and changing, he pets the owl through her cage bars. "Sorry girl," He whispered to her. "I know you don't want to be here as much as I don't." She nipped his finger affectionately. Harry heard a loud roar of "BOY GET DOWN HERE!", so he quickly left his owl's side and made his trek down to the living area.

"Good, your here, boy." Vernon sneered at his nephew, quickly turning towards his wife." "Now Petunia, where will you be?" Vernon asked. "I will be waiting by the fire, welcoming them graciously, into our home." Petunia said in her crow drawl.

Vernon turned to the blonde boy behind him, who already looked like he needed new clothes with how the buttons were struggling to keep to their stitches. "Dudley my boy, what will you be doing?" Vernon asked with a proud smile plastered upon his face. "I will be the door, waiting to take their coats. " Dudley said, gesturing wildly with his Smelting stick.

"And _you._" Vernon spat as all the Dursleys turned to the smaller raven-hair boy. "I'll be in my room, making no noise, pretending that I don't exist. " Harry said in an expressionless tone. "Good. Now go upstairs! My clients will be here any minute now!" Vernon said, promptly turning away and fixing his tie.

* * *

Harry sat on the floor near his window. Just hoping to see even a bloody _mosquito_ carrying a letter for him from someone. Harry was quickly snapped out of his thoughts, as he heard a loud _crack_ echo throughout the room. Harry tentatively turned his head around to face the creator of the noise. Standing there, was a small pale pointy-eared creature. It was staring intently at the floor and wringing its hands. "Erm Hello?" Harry questioned.

The creature looked up quickly. "Harry Potter sir! What an honor it is for a mere house elf like Dobby to be in the presence of the great Harry Potter!" The elf said, bobbing on the balls of its feet. "Er- Hi Dobby, would you mind keeping it down, please?" Harry asked, hoping the Dursleys didn't hear the elf. "Well, it's nice to meet you by the way." Harry stuck out his hand for the elf.

Tears swelled inside its eyes. Dobby raced to the lampshade and started repeatedly banging its head against it. "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby! Bad, bad, bad Dobby!" The elf cried. Harry stared in horror before snatching the lampshade from the elf. "Dobby! Don't do that! I-I'm sorry if I upset you bu-" Harry was cut off by Dobby continuously shaking its head. "Never upset Dobby! Dobby simply felt so honored by the great Harry Potter! He truly is the greatest Wizard of all!" Dobby exclaimed in awe. Harry shoved a finger to his mouth, shushing the elf.

"Dobby is sorry, but Dobby has news for Harry Potter sir." Harry looked expectantly at Dobby. "Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Dobby hissed in a pleading tone. "What?!" Harry exclaim-whispered. "Dobby I have to go to Hogwarts! It's my home! My friends are there!" Harry tried to explain but the elf shook its head. "Harry Potter and _his_ Miss Wheezy will not be safe this year!" Dobby said to Harry as if he was a 4-year-old.

_'My Miss Wheezy? Does he mean Weasley?' _Harry thought. "Dobby do you mean Weasley?" The elf nodded, happy that Harry seemed to be understanding. "And what do you mean by _my_ Miss Weasley?" Harry was insanely confused at this point. "Dobby does not know enough to explain at the moment, but you mustn't return!" The elf pleaded. "I cant Dobby! Hogwarts is my only home! My only friends are there! What about Ginny's year!" Harry exclaimed. _'whoah whoah whoah there Potter, where did that part come from?'_

"Then Dobby must, for Harry Potter sir's own good." The elf raced out of the room without making a single noise. Harry followed quickly after, avoiding the steps that creaked. In the blink of an eye, his aunt's prized cake was hovering in the kitchen, slowly making its way to the foyer. _SNAP_, the cake went crashing down upon his uncle's client, while Harry was in the middle of trying to catch it. With one quick look back at the elf, it faded into the air.

Staring at his stammering uncle with a pale face, he knew he was in for it.

* * *

**Later at Night**

Harry sat up, staring at the drunken form of his uncle in his doorway, red in the face. "You." His uncle sneered. "You cost me my promotion today!" Vernon swung his meaty hand and knocked Harry down at the splintered hardwood. Harry tried to get up by placing his hand on the floor to support himself, but his uncle kicked his arm and knocked it down with a _'crack'. _

"You ungrateful-little-shit!" Vernon roared, repeatedly kicking the boy in the ribs. Harry screamed out in pain when he heard several of his ribs crack. His uncle bent down close to his face. "Rot in hell you _freak_." He spat the last word, quickly smashing the empty brown beer bottle upon Harry's head. After that, all the boy saw was black.

**Please review!**


End file.
